


Blessed

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Soul Mate Au's [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Loss of Limbs, M/M, Modern Sci-Fi, Past Childhood Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Soulmates, Violence, android!andrew, brief descriptions of body horror due to accidents, cannon setting, cyborg!foxes, cyborg!neil, forced slavery of an ai, ish, questioning ethics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: "do you have to be human to have a soulmate? do you have to be alive? what decides if you have a soulmate or not."





	1. What we fail to acknowledge is doomed to haunt us

**Author's Note:**

> i like thinking of new idea's for Soulmate au's , Androids/robots/Cyborgs have been an area of interest for a while so eventually, i started thinking, "do you have to be human to have a soulmate? do you have to be alive? what decides if you have a soulmate or not." I've never seen a Soulmate au where one of them is an Android/ai and the other is cyborg so i wrote it. 
> 
> all the standard warnings for the Aftg series apply.

Day 0 – before 

“…….for beauty is nothing but the begging of terror we can just barely endure, and we adore it so because it calmly disdains to destroy us. “ 

Summer heat in California was forsaken and bore from it’s dusted bones other forsaken thing , it's from this heat Aaron Minyard was born.   
Aaron was born

but not his twin. Even in infancy, the weight of the room held his cries silent as if he was mourning too. 

But his tiny fist reached out seeking the comfort that had been beside him for these last eight months. Through the turbulence of his previously quiet existence, Aaron had not been alone. There had been no space in the dark chasm but know it seemed all there was 

A space of pure loneliness 

In the echoing cries of his mother.

In the white room with the powder blue trim where the words ‘congratulations’ lay affixed with scotch tape. 

In the small delusional sparking notion that entered Tilda Minyard synapsis that said , “ I can fix this. I can fix this. I can”

It was on this day that Andrew was also born but not of the damp sinful heat that laid over the streets of Sacrament. Andrew was born freezing in the icy depths of a heart unable to accept fate. 

And a mind who would change it. 

Day 20- programming 

Once , before he had been turned on, in the place where he was created he remembers hearing a man's voice tell him he was blessed. “god created man and man perfected himself . you are truly blessed Andrew, you must never forget that. But It is a burdened to be blessed and should not forget that either” 

He understood the word blessed, the morphemes that created meaning in the sounds of the word but even after all the years he has been awake he has never understood how his 

life could be blessed. To be blessed was a holy thing. To be blessed was to be …..

To be blessed was not to be burdened and that was something he could understand.

Day- 55 trial phase

Oh, he looks human. His skin flushes, his heart beats and the hairs on his arms rise in fear.   
Where there should be skin, there is a layer of organic synthetic matrix that lays across his bones that will never die, nano smart blood replicates through his veins to avoid 

mutative cells and pumps into his handcrafted heart that will never tire.

Michelangelo had the David, Leonardo had the Mona Lisa and in the very same way, Andrew was a work of art. But he was no ones. A halo of hair the color of spun straw illuminated by the morning sun, hazel eye’s like moss damp tree’s and milky porcelain skin the likes of which bruises would look like a galaxy against.


	2. Hold your breath and love me like a killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Thousand eyes by of monsters and men.

Internal Error: Day 1469

After the dawning horror, After the sluggish tears of ionized Perfluorochemicals on the laboratory floor,

Aaron held Andrews hand trying to beget from the travesty of Drake. 

the after was undoubtedly the worst but where in was the worst of it?

Andrew was running on his rudimentary base function to preserve power. His eyes were that of the aurora borealis transmitting these moments of vulnerability to the other half of his soul.

The air is filled with a thousand eyes

His fingers bleed from stripping and connecting structural titanium ligaments around the patella of his brother's knee. The metallic brace that had been designed to allow for a lighter bone structure was a fortress torn asunder

If Aaron had not been intimately well versed in the specs of his twin Tildas crowing glory would be as he was born

nothingness. Wholly nothingness. 

There is no rest for the wicked

next, he mends together the skin of a broken belly, and exposed bruised wrist. Next, the hemoglobin on his shirt sinks into his chest marking him.

He could not let this relationship be nothingness not when Andrews blood was his own. Of him, by him

Secondary biological programs begin once all limbs are connected. repair initiatives knit together the glued areas Aaron had seen to. Flesh pinking and plumped with restored flow. 

Drake had finally un-breathes, the plungerless syringe in his carotid artery sparsely drizzling now. 

It was easier for his thoughts when he was the only pounding heart and labored breathing grasping onto life. 

Nathaniel looked up, a haggard gaze coupled with the unnatural blue of his eyes in reprieve from his soulmates visage resting in the haven of his lap.

It feels like witnessing all the awe of a renaissance. 

They, the most humbled broken disciples of reformation. 

‘complete systems restoration in three hours.’

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have this whole series planned out it's just a matter of writing it. I already have several open series/ chapter fics so i really shouldn't but i also dont like the idea of it collecting dust.


End file.
